Broken
by heyits.reagan
Summary: "Not everything I DID was a lie," he stressed, leaning forward as far as his restraints would allow him. He needed her to know that their actions weren't in vain. He still loved her, and he probably always will.


I love love LOVE the idea of Bree and Sebastian together, so this definitely isn't the last I'll be writing about them! I'm kinda new to the kissing parts, so if it sucks, I'm sorry lol. Also, I can't remember if Leo was there in the final scene or not (probably, lol) but let's just say he's not in this one. It'll make things less confusing if there's only one younger brother haha. Drop a review of what you thought and thanks for reading!

* * *

He was… Amazing. A mixture of the original three and better. He could've been the perfect addition to their team. Funny, she was just talking about it to her brothers the night before. Night before…

"Not everything I said was a lie," he swore, eyes drifting from the brothers to the sister. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. She had to appear strong, even if just for a moment, for her family's sake. If they knew what she and that rebel had shared, the memories they made… She had to be strong or everything would fall apart.

It would've worked, too, if he didn't know her. If he didn't scour every inch of her the night before, discovering her secrets and experimenting what made her tick. He knew her better than she knew herself, really. He knew him rebelling was a shot through the heart, he knew how much he hurt her. Break away that ice cold glare and you have the hollow shell of a heartbroken girl.

"Not everything I _did_ was a lie," he stressed, leaning forward as far as his restraints would allow him. He needed her to know that their actions weren't in vain. Although she and her family killed his father, he still loved her. He probably always will.

Her body was numb. She grabbed her older brother's arm for support when she felt her body sway. It was too much–the betrayal, the manipulation, the lies. She felt tears prick her eyes and his heart hurt worse than any pain anybody could ever inflict upon him.

She released her brother's arm and pushed past her younger sibling. The weight of the attention was heavy on her shoulders, still she held them back. She couldn't falter, not here, not now. He tilted his head back, his concentration on those gorgeous brown orbs never wavering.

"Bree," he whispered and she froze. The way he spoke her name brought back memories from the night before, memories she can't decide whether she wants to keep. Memories of him manipulating the hotel manager (that seems to be his favorite game) into giving them keys to a room. Memories of a dimly lit room with rose petals and a comfy bed in the penthouse of a five star hotel. So, so many memories that she'll have to face again and again for the rest of her life.

"Bree," someone else said, but this time in a warning tone. She knew it was her younger brother and she knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be this close to such a dangerous boy but that was just it. She knew it was dangerous from the very beginning. Dating a student? How scandalous. Unprofessional. Wrong. Her father would have a heart attack. Her brothers would go on a rampage. She knew of the dangers when she first smiled at him.

She reached a hand out and slapped him across the face. The noise was loud and echoed through the room. He turned his head and didn't move for a moment, not wanting to meet the angry eyes of the girl he loved. But, she wasn't letting him off that easy. Forcefully, she grabbed his chin and jerked his head around to meet her lips. Around her, people gasped and whispers carried through the room. She grabbed his cheeks with both her hands and roughly kissed him like it was their last. Oh, wait…

He hungrily leaned forward, loving the taste of her vanilla lip gloss. He bit her lip and their tongues tangled with each other. She pulled away abruptly then, his lips bright red and hers bleeding. She stumbled back and swallowed hard. Now, it was his turn to be shocked.

"I had to have the last laugh," she said, her voice cracking as she smiled weakly at him. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Perry dragged the rebels up one by one and, when he was on his feet, he ran right at her. Her brothers were quick to shove her behind them and glare at the boy who started all of this. She watched through the gaps between their arms as he was held back by Perry and dragged to the hydroloop.

When he disappeared from view and the doors began to shut, something snapped inside her. She shoved past her brothers and began to race for the hydroloop, but her older brother caught her waist. She demanded to be released and turned in his arms to punch his chest, but nothing worked. Her hits slowed and she was left with an unsteady amount of sadness and uncontrollable sobs that caught in her throat. She laid her head against her brother's chest and cried into his shirt while he scooped her up and led the way to the mentor's cabin. Her little brother followed behind, muttering to himself about everything that just happened.

When she was feeling better, she'd have a lot of explaining to do. But right now, she hiccuped and cried and clutched her brother tightly as her defenses gave way. Eventually, she'll calm down and finally be able to rest in the safety of her capsule. Her brothers will watch over her while trying to wrap their heads around what they just saw. Her father will try to talk about what happened, only to be yelled at and shut down.

The only thing she has left of him is something she will both cherish and regret. She'll have terrible nightmares and sweet dreams about it. She'll wake up some days, expecting to see him in class with Chase, only to be painfully reminded of her reality. Other days, she'll be relieved to never see his face again. It'll take time, but she'll heal. She'll move on with her life, find somebody better, but she'll never forget. How can you ever truly forget, anyways? Giving him everything just before he almost takes more away the next day. She won't forget and, maybe, just maybe, that'll be for the best.


End file.
